Such a jack has a supporting plate that pivots across the length of the vehicle and into a well defined position under it independent of the jack's orientation toward the center of the vehicle and of how high the vehicle is lifted.
German 3 921 826 C1 discloses such a jack. It has a drawback in that the plate settles with one edge against the bottom of the vehicle when the jack's foot rests on a surface that is irregular along the vehicle or when the jack's gear shifts it forward or backward during the lifting process.
The object of the present invention is an enhanced version that will compensate for tilting paralleling the vehicle without generating unilateral stress that could locally damage the bottom of the vehicle.
The invention advantageously diminishes compulsory forces on the jack. It is nevertheless ensured that the jack will not twist beneath the vehicle. The jack will always remain flush with the vehicle. The invention will allow unexceptionable operation in spite of its economy and will ensure a maximal swing.
One embodiment of the invention is illustrated in the drawing and will now be specified.